barnes_breakdownfandomcom-20200213-history
Raw February 23rd 2015 Review
Opening Notes Location: Nashville, Tennessee So, this will be different from my Fastlane review, I'm just going to go with storylines to talk about and some other stuff. Really, it's kind of like a open thoughts post, not really a structured review. So, I'll pretty much go all over the place, trying to stay in the best chronological order as possible. Randy Orton and The Authority So we start off with the most telling thing of the night, The Randy Orton and Authority Saga. Randy starts the show, smart choice and ends the show. We'll kinda touched on the Main Event as well. Randy comes out and talks about what happen to him and pretty much why we haven't see him, alright. Then The Authority come out and I want you to first pay attention to Triple H, I'll touch more onto why Triple H is the way he is in the Sting bit of this review. Steph gets on the mic and tells Randy to come back to The Authority and The Big Show does too. I get where this going, business meeting, here we go. Rollins gets involved now and says his points and blah blah, we get the story. You don't trust him, let's move on, so Orton kind of intinates a heel turn but I think we can all see where this going. Steph makes the Main Event Orton and Rollins vs Bryan and Reigns and all that. We get to the match and it was a good Main Event to a Raw, Randy looked right back in form shape and looked like he never lost a beat. Rollins costed Orton the match when he tagged himself in and Orton lost it, Rollins gets drilled by a Knee Plus by Bryan and that's it. A *** match in my eyes, after Orton RKO's Noble I believe and picks up Rollins and walks out. Alright, I feel as if they're going about this the best way possible, build it slowly. It reminds me a bit of Randy Orton vs CM Punk at Wrestlemania 27 when Orton slowly took out every member of The New Nexus. This is probably the same kind of setup with a bigger shock factor and I think it's going to work perfectly. Good way to excute this Rollins vs Orton rivalry. Intercontinental Championship Situation So, this makes no sense to me. When did R-Truth ever deserve a IC Title Shot? He beat Barrett on a SmackDown I think. I like the whole Ziggler vs Ambrose vs Barrett idea but please just don't add R-Truth in that situation. It looks stupid. Also, Barrett is the IC Champ, why in the hell is he losing so much? Aren't we trying to RECAPTURE the image of The IC Title not kill it? The Ziggler vs Barrett match last night was good. **.5 star opener but why is Barrett losing? His gimmick has died and he's not even injured. I think the match between Ambrose, Ziggler and Barrett can be a quality work and definitely give Ziggler back the title in this situation but you have to start making Barrett look like a credible champion going into Wrestlemania. If you don't, what's the point? Tag Teams So, we had 2 average tag team matches last night, awesome. First, let's talk about The Prime Time Players, it's great to see them back together but they got to look so weak last night. Ascension dominated them and for what? Just for Darren Young to get a rollup win and get destroyed after? What the fuck is the point of that? Then, Kidd and Cesaro had their rematch vs The Usos. This was looking to be a good Tag Team match until the Females got involved and that bothers the fuck out of me because these are 2 good teams, we don't need this Total Divas bullshit getting in the way of this great tag team wrestling because the 2 teams can put on a good match if there was no interference. Plus, I'll say this until I'm blue in the face. Cesaro does not deserve to be in this, he went from being a fucking winner of the inaugural ATG battle royal and in the WWE Title Money In The Bank just a year ago to being in the tag division again. It sickens me. Roman Reigns, Daniel Bryan and Paul Heyman I would shit on this solely because of Reigns but he didn't talk much but when he did, he didn't have that bad of a promo, basic but not horrible. Heyman and Bryan saved it from being a absolute travesty though. Enough of that though, we'll have to talk more about Reigns but just not in this review. I'd like to touch on Daniel Bryan, I have to wonder, what is this man going to do at Wrestlemania? I know there's a lot of rumors of Sheamus vs Bryan 3 and it makes the most sense. I don't really know what exactly they would have to do to get this rivalry on the road but hey, the 2 can put on quality work and it could be a dark horse at Wrestlemania given the right amount of time. Stardust and Goldust I have to touch on this promo that Stardust cut after Raw in a second because it's worth mentioning. So Stardust had a match with Jack Swagger and Goldust costed him it. Normal stuff right? It was until this promo that Stardust cut after Raw: Get The Attitude Out: Stardust and I have to thank Trendnoob for bringing this to my attention. His page is here on ask: Trendnoob The promo is absolutely fantastic, one of the best if not the best Cody Rhodes has ever cut, I hate this gimmick for Rhodes but it's bringing out the best of him on the microphone, it makes me believe he could be a real Main Eventer soon. The most true phrase in wrestling today was said here "The old men are talking while the young kids are dying." Just fantastic. I hope Rhodes comes back with his regular look but I'm starting to really see the potential I've never been able to see in Cody's promos. Bray Wyatt From someone who just starting to get his groove in promos to someone who's had some the greatest promos of all time and it's only been 2 years since his debut. Bray Wyatt. Last night was another stellar promo from Wyatt, building this upcoming Taker vs Wyatt match to the inth degree, a lot of people complained about a no show from Undertaker last night and what I have to say to this is that, they're building it to Mania. The supense is the best thing in the world of wrestling, unpredictablity is so uncommon nowadays in wrestling and not having him return last night was for the better. See, with this generation of wrestling fans, everyone knows what's going to happen and it ruins the fun. When Taker returns though, it will be a sight to see and here's the best part: we don't know exactly when he's going to. John Cena and Rusev So, I enjoyed this segment. Cena at his best on the microphone with his promo and it makes me interested in their match at Mania, now i can't really say a lot about this right now so I'm just going to say stay tuned to this one, it should get more interesting as the weeks go on. Sting I liked what they did last night with Sting, gave us a look at one what happened last night, and a look at the man's career. In a way, introducing him to the newer fans and I think that's awesome. Just fantastic. Also, Triple H last night was so on-point it's not even funny. He didn't talk all night, doing exactly what Sting did last night and making it so much more sour like. I can promise this, Sting and Triple H's build will be one of the if not the most interesting build to Wrestlemania. Divas I guess it's raging time for me. I walked away for one minute last night after Sting's tribute video and the Divas match ended. I heard the bell ring and I was like what the fuck? And then what pissed me off the most is Twitter today. So, I'm talking to my buddies and one of them brings up how they hate Twitter sometimes and I asked why? And he's like because theirs a trending tweet saying #GiveDivasAChance and you know, I would if most of the division wasn't a bunch of barbies and pieces of tits and ass on display and the worst are the Bellas. They talk about how they're real women and Paige can be nothing like them, let me just say this. Paige worked fucking hard for everything she's earned. What have you done? I admit, she's gotten a bit better but not good enough to put down Paige. Go back to sucking Cena's dick before you start talking all ths bullshit. Moving on. Andre The Giant Memorial Battle Royal So, this has a bit of build. We know 4 men in the match so far. Miz, Mizdow, Axel and Ryback. Here's what I see right now, Mizdow wins the battle royal by elminating Miz last or they add NXT guys and Adrian Neville wins. Right now I'd be alright with either or a possible return for the win. Overall Overall, the show was a pretty average show, building up to Wrestlemania just fine right now, expect more things to become clear as time goes on. It's wasn't a horrible show but it wasn't very good either. It was just average. Shoutout My shoutout today goes to ProJaked, known to most as Coren. A great friend of mine that is on YouTube. Go subscribe to his channel here: PROJAKED and follow them on Twitter here: ProJaked Also, I will be doing normal reviews on their videos and Universe Mode episodes normally so watch No Mercy 2015 here: And see my review on it in the comments. Song Of The Day I leave you guys with this song. A cover of Voices, The Randy Orton theme song. Weekly Timeline Tomorrow- Most likely nothing. Thursday- NXT and Lucha Underground Friday: First Random Old School Pay Per View Review and ROH Review Saturday: Another Old School Pay Per View Review. Sunday: Something, I'm not sure yet what. Might be a Topic day.